The purpose of the Imaging and Data Analysis Core (IDAC) is to provide all projects in the TOQIO with the infrastructure, expertise and tools to support customized imaging acquisition as well as image and data analysis, including 1) imaging sequence development, 2) image reconstruction and processing, 3) semi-quantitative clinical grading of images, 4) quantitative image analysis, 5) data integration and database development, and 6) statistical data analysis. Many of the procedures needed to provide this capability are novel and require specialized knowledge of imaging physics and mathematics as well as clinical aspects of osteoarthritis. This will require a close interaction between the researchers developing new imaging methodologies, computing specialists who develop reconstruction algorithms and software tools to perform quantitative analyses of the data, radiologists and other clinical investigators who will grade the images, and biostatisticians who contribute to the experimental design, hypothesis formulation and statistical analysis. It is anticipated that the Core will not only provide support for the four research projects and other pilot projects within the TOQIO, but will also act as a catalyst for introducing these technologies into a broad range of musculoskeletal translational research projects, throughout UCSF and its Clinical and Translational Science Institute (CTSI) and through the UC Davis Medical Center and its Clinical and Translational Science Center and other forms of outreach. The IDAC has three primary aims: 1) To provide quantitative magnetic resonance imaging sequences for tissues involved in osteoarthritis;2) To provide image grading and quantitative analysis;3) To provide Interpretation and statistical analysis of imaging and clinical data. The investigators involved in IDAC have established backgrounds in translational and basic research, including expertise in imaging sequence development, image processing, algorithm development, quantitative image analysis, MR and radiograph clinical grading and statistical analysis, with a focus on osteoarthritis. They have been performing studies that require similar expertise to the ones described in this application for many years and have developed a rapport that is critical for the highly collaborative and demanding studies that are being proposed. IDAC is also committed to disseminating information pertaining to the capabilities of the Core, increasing research collaborations, and providing educational sessions to major, minor users, residents, fellows and students. Its overarching goal will be to promote adoption of state-of-the-art imaging methodology in musculoskeletal research. In addition to the UCSF and UC Davis Medical Centers, the research images, software and data generated by TOQIO will be also available to researchers at other academic institutes upon request and with required paperwork.